


Morning Routine

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [16]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Anal Fisting, Cock Rings, M/M, One Shot, Sex Toys, Vibrators, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 16: During their Morning RitualWhere Ty challenges Kit to go through their entire morning routine with a slight twist.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Morning Routine

He felt an…odd sensation pulling him out of sleep. Kit opened his eyes to fully come to realize what was going on.

The blanket was pulled down, his underwear on the floor, and his boyfriend had his dick in his mouth. Kit immediately felt any tiredness leave him as blood rushed to his length. 

He let out a moan. “T-Ty...what time is it?”

Ty just looked up at him, and went all the way down on Kit, raising a strangled cry from Kit.

Ty bobbed up and down on his dick as Kit tried not to thrust. Kit felt himself on the edge of an orgasm, when suddenly his alarm started blaring and Ty pulled off. 

Kit groaned at the loss of contact. “Ty…”

“It’s time to train,” Ty said, an evil gleam in his eyes. 

“But-”

“Emma won’t be very happy if we’re late, will she?”

Kit grumbled as he began to get up, his dick hard and leaking precum. 

“Wait!” Ty exclaimed, pulling open their nightstand and rummaging through it. “Stay there.”

Kit waited in anticipation as Ty found what he was looking for, a ring and some sort of small box. 

“Is that a cock ring?” Kit asked as Ty began to put in on over Kit’s penis and testicles. Kit groaned as he felt the ring make his erection even harder than it already was.

“Yes, but this one is special.”

“How-”

Kit yelped as he felt it begin to vibrate, shuddering at the sensation.

“It’s a vibrating cock ring! And I can control it with this remote.”

Kit looked over to see a power button, and up and down arrows. 

“W-What do t-those buttons d-do?” Kit asked. It was getting harder to think coherent thoughts as he felt painfully erect.

“It controls the speed!” Ty clicked the up arrow, and Kit had to bite his lip to keep from screaming as his body quivered.

He tried to speak again, but couldn’t make his voice work as all of his energy was diverted elsewhere.

“W-W-Why?” Kit finally managed to get out.

“Today, you’re going to go through your morning routine with this on, and me controlling it,” Ty said, reaching out and rubbing one of Kit’s nipples quickly, causing Kit to moan.

“Kit! Ty! Time for training!”

“Better get dressed, Kit!” Ty smirked, turning the ring off for a second. Kit quickly pulled on underwear, athletic shorts, and a tank top. Ty was already dressed, standing by the door with the remote in his hands, a cocky glint in his eyes.

“I-” Kit started, before he squeaked as it was turned on again. 

“Careful Kit. We don’t want the rest of my family knowing about this.”

Kit moaned again, but Kit knew that Ty knew he loved this.

Kit grabbed a granola bar and began to walk upstairs to the training room, his legs shaking as he walked from the vibrations still going. He tried to open the wrapper of the granola bar, but his hands were shaking so much that he had to hand it to Ty, who opened it while snickering before handing it back to Kit.

Suddenly, the vibrations stopped, and he sighed in relief, although his dick was still painful. He ate the granola bar quickly, discarding the wrapper and opening the doors to the training room. 

Kit walked in, trying to hide his predicament to his boyfriend’s almost entire family. Julian was in the corner, teaching sword basics using a wood sword to a very determined looking Tavvy. Mark was with Cristina and Kieran, practicing their knife throwing. Dru was doing rope climbing, racing Emma but losing every time. Dru didn’t look too upset about being beaten by the legendary Shadowhunter. 

Kit walked over to the weight set, as training with another person was out of the question. Unfortunately, Emma had already noticed him walk in and immediately forced him to instead fence her. 

Kit could see Ty trying to keep a straight face out of the corner of his eye, grabbing the weapon as Ty joined Mark to throw knives. 

“Ready Kit?” Emma asked, holding her sword level. Ty chose that exact moment to turn the ring back on. 

“Y-Yes,” he squeaked, his legs shaking. 

“Relax. You’re not half bad at fencing, and I promise I won’t beat you up too much.”

She advanced, her feet moving forward as Kit struggled to maintain a grip on his sword. He attempted to block her first thrust, but the ring suddenly was vibrating much faster, causing him to drop his sword completely. It hit the floor with a clatter, and Emma poked him with the tip lazily. 

“Kit, you aren’t even trying!” she exclaimed as he struggled to retrieve his sword. The vibrating stopped, causing a gasp out of Kit. 

“That shouldn’t be a surprise. You dropped your sword! I’m not that intimidating.”

“First of all, yes you are. Second of all, it just slipped.”

Emma rolled her eyes, but didn’t comment further as she backed up again, her sword held out. 

“I want to see some effort this time,” she said, as Kit matched her stance.

Kit wasn’t going to let Ty win. When the vibration was turned back on, he flinched, but was able to parry Emma’s thrust without dropping his weapon. He advanced on her, thrusting as he finally got a hit on her. She was able to quickly reverse that, as she advanced quickly, hitting him again. The vibrations were getting painful as he had been stimulated beginning about an hour ago from his wake up gift from Ty, with no relief due to the pressure constantly on his dick. 

He had to force himself to concentrate as they continued, Ty turning the vibrations on and off again. When Emma finally said they were done, Kit collapsed on his knees, exhausted. He was sweaty, not just from the workout, shaking, and really needed to orgasm.

He walked out of the training room, with the intent to head right to his bedroom, but Ty stopped him. “Kit, you’re forgetting about a part of your morning routine.”

“What Ty?” he asked, extremely sexually frustrated.

“Breakfast! You can’t miss the most important meal of the day.”

Although he was starving, he couldn’t imagine eating with more...pressing matters on his mind.

“No.”

Ty narrowed his eyes, and said, “Fine. But I’m not helping you cum then.”

“Okay fine I’ll eat breakfast.”

“Great!” Ty said, walking down the stairs towards the kitchen, turning on the ring as he did. Kit had to lean on the railing the entire way down, his body spasming everytime he attempted to move without it. 

As he stumbled into the kitchen the vibrations turned off and the whole family was looking at him strangely, except for Ty. 

“Are you feeling okay, Kit? You look really pale and Emma said you were shaky during training,” Julian asked, pouring cereal into his bowl. 

“Yes!” Kit squeaked as the vibrations started, top speed. Ty looked innocent as he was retrieving his toast with one hand, his other hand in his pocket. “I-I’m just really hungry.”

“Okay,” Julian said, still looking suspicious. 

Kit got a bowl, almost dropped it, and sat down. He poured cereal, a bunch ending up on the table since his hands were shaking so bad. 

Ty had to hold back laughter as Kit cleaned up the table, throwing the cereal that landed on the table into the garbage. Kit sat down again, ignoring everyone’s stares as he ate his cereal dry, not trusting himself with milk. 

He ate quickly, about to get up and leave, the vibrations making his dick strain so hard that he felt it was going to fall off, but Julian said, “Sit back down, Kit. We need to decide who’s going on a mission to see if they can figure out what’s causing the huge amount of rocks that keep showing up on the beach.”

Kit tried his best not to glare at anyone but Ty as he sat back down, fidgeting constantly as Julian droned on about the details of the mission. He had to hide his flinches everytime Ty would turn it on after it being off for a bit, but he wasn’t successful at the end of the meeting, once it was decided that Dru and Emma would go. 

Kit let out a yelp, after the device had been off for a few minutes, when Ty turned it back on, full speed. He had began to think that the torture was over, that Ty was done, but just as Julian said, “Anyone have anything to add?” Ty had turned it back on.

“Woah! Are you okay Kit?” Julian asked, concern coming to his expression. 

“S-Sorry. I just bit my tongue.”

Julian didn’t look like he believed him, but said, “Okay! Then everyone, you’re dismissed. Two hours before lessons start.”

Kit was finally free! He began to walk away, the vibrations off again, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Kit? Are you sure you’re okay?” Julian asked him. Kit wanted to scream at him, but he managed to keep his composure and said, “Yeah. Sorry about the interruption.”

“It’s okay. If there’s anything you need, anything you want to ask, I’m here. Look uh…”

Julian ran a hand through his hair, and Kit felt dread in combination with his intense arousal in his stomach. Was he getting kicked out of the Institute? He hadn’t done anything wrong, had he?

“I’m not sure what your father told you about…the male body...but I know you’re with Ty, and I just wanted to let you know that if you have any questions, anything your father didn’t get around to telling you, you can ask me.”

Kit felt his face flush. His boyfriend’s older brother. Was trying to give him the sex talk. As he had on a vibrating cock ring. Being controlled by his boyfriend.

He held back laughter at the mere irony of it all as he said, “Thanks Julian, but I-”

Fuck you Ty. 

He jumped and tried to continue. “But I-I know e-everything already.”

“Are you sure?” Julian asked, not buying it based on Kit’s reaction.

“I p-promise.”

“Okay, uh, good talk,” Julian said, patting Kit on the shoulder awkwardly as he walked out of the kitchen.

Finally.

Kit moved upstairs as fast as he could, the vibrations shaking his entire body as he fought his way to his and Ty’s room.

He opened the door, to see Ty looking innocent on the bed, sitting and reading a book. 

“The range on this thing is impressive,” he said, dangling the remote between his fingers and not looking up. Kit didn’t respond as he locked and silence runed the door, walking over to Ty. Ty set down his book as Kit climbed onto the bed next to him. 

“Is there something you w-”

Ty was cut off by Kit smashing his lips into his. Kit wound his hands into Ty’s hair, deepening the kiss in a sort of animalistic craze. Kit climbed ontop of him, “Two and a half fucking hours Ty,” Kit panted between bruising kisses.

Ty grabbed Kit’s hips and ground up to him, Kit moaning as the vibrations and motions from Ty sent him shaking.

Ty pulled at the bottom of Kit’s tank top, yanking it off as Kit lifted his arms up, only breaking the kiss for a second. 

Kit felt hands slide up his body, running them over his chest, his abs, and tweaking his nipples.

“T-Ty. I…I-“ Kit was cut off by Ty thrusting up again, earning another cry from Kit.

It was all too much. “T-Ty I need…”

“What do you need?”

Ty suddenly started kissing Kit’s neck, biting down on Kit’s sensitive spot. Kit whimpered and tugged at Ty’s shirt, too shaky to take it off himself. Ty smirked and pulled it off, throwing it to the ground. Kit couldn’t do anything except reach out and place his hands on Ty’s chest for balance because of how hard he was trembling. 

“I-I need to cum,” Kit choked out, the vibrator painfully stimulating his dick. 

“I promise soon. Just a little longer,” Ty said, rubbing Kit’s nipples slowly. 

Kit whined as Ty continued his ministrations, wanting it to stop and keep going at the same time. Ty finally pushed Kit to the bed, taking off his own pants quickly and then taking off Kit’s shorts and underwear with one pull. 

Kit gasped as his dick sprang free. Ty had never seen such an angry red of a color to Kit’s head before. His dick was standing straight up, the cock ring surrounding his balls and dick, everything vibrating with the ring. Ty smiled at his handiwork, running his thumb over the tip, chasing a whine out of Kit. 

”Get on your hands and knees.” Despite how gone Kit was, he still did as Ty said and flipped over, slowly managing to get onto all fours. Kit could feel Ty watching as he shook, his body trembling as he forced his muscles to keep him up. 

“You’re doing so well Kit,” Ty praised, before Kit heard a drawer open and then close. Kit felt lubed up fingers at his hole, Ty pushed one in as Kit cried out. Ty worked him loose, slowly pumping them in and out, adding more fingers as he went. Kit cried out every time Ty grazed his prostate. Without the ring, he would’ve come hours ago. Kit didn’t think he could stretch any further, his hole burning as he felt four fingers pumping in and out of him. 

“I-I can’t t-take more.”

“You can, Kit,” Ty said. Kit knew Ty would’ve stopped a long time ago if Kit used their safe word, but as much as Kit protested, he loved every second of what Ty was putting him through.

Kit held back tears as Ty added his thumb, his whole fist inside of Kit’s ass. Ty gave him a moment, before slowly moving, pumping his fist deeper and deeper. Kit practically sobbed as his prostate was grazed, and then whined as Ty removed his hand. Kit heard the squirting of lube again, before something that definitely wasn’t his boyfriend’s dick was being pushed in.

“Why should your dick have all the fun?” Ty said, pushing the toy into Kit’s asshole. Kit whimpered as it was pushed against his prostate.

Kit screamed as it was turned on. His whole body shook violently as both toys vibrated. He had never felt this intense of an erection. He had to clutch onto the comforter to keep his balance, and he couldn’t stop letting out choked sobs as it all became too much.

“Are you okay, Kit?” Ty asked, sounding worried.

Kit nodded, almost falling from the motion. 

“Okay, just a little bit longer. Do you want to suck my dick, Kit?” Ty asked, his smirk returning.

Kit nodded as much as he could, and felt Ty help to turn his body so that he was facing where Ty was standing on all fours.

Ty’s length was hard and pointing straight up, leaking with precum despite not being touched this entire time. Kit opened his mouth, forcing his teeth not to chatter as he took Ty in. 

It was probably the second sloppiest blow job he had ever given, only slightly better than when he gave one for the first time. He couldn’t stop his mouth from trembling, so he couldn’t relax his throat enough to take Ty entirely like usual. And he didn’t have enough balance to be able to use a hand to stimulate what he couldn’t fit. Despite his clumsiness, Ty still grabbed Kit’s hair, thrusting into Kit’s throat as he chased his own orgasm. Before he could come, Kit pulled off. 

“I-I w-want...c-come inside….i-in...please,” Kit jumbled out, not able to form a coherent sentence. 

Ty nodded and reached down, removing the sex toy from his ass, but left on the ring. Kit was dizzy as Ty slid in, not bothering to give Kit time to adjust as he slammed in, over and over again. Everytime he hit Kit’s prostate, Kit screamed out as tears ran freely down his face. 

“We cum at the same time, okay?” Ty said, his hand moving to Kit’s dick to get ready to remove the ring. 

Kit felt Ty tighten and release into him, moaning out as he finally...finally removed the ring. Kit almost passed out, seeing stars as he screamed, finally able to orgasm. He shook and faintly felt Ty’s hands on him, keeping him upright as he lost all strength in his body as his body spasmed violently. 

After what seemed like forever, he finally stopped, breathing hard as Ty gently picked him up, carrying him to the adjoined bathroom. He sat Kit down on the closed toilet, running water in the bathtub. Ty drew a careful iratze on Kit’s lower back. Kit felt the rune work as some of the pain from all of his strained muscles this morning began to lessen. As it was filling up, Ty turned to Kit, who was still trembling and erratically spasming, and said, “You were wonderful today.”

Kit blushed, breathing heavily as he said, “I’ve never come so hard in my entire life.”

Ty smiled, putting his hand on Kit’s face gently. It was crazy that the gentle and shy Ty could be so dominant during sex. Kit thought at first that he would be the dominant one and a top, but it quickly became clear that both enjoyed it so much more when it was reversed. 

The tub was full, so Ty picked Kit up again and gently placed him in, sliding in behind him. As Ty washed Kit’s hair and body and then his own, they joked around, Ty teasing Kit after he told Ty the reason it took him so long to get upstairs after breakfast was because Julian tried to give him the sex talk. 

After bathing, Ty got Kit out and dried him off, before carrying him back to the bedroom. Kit waited while Ty changed the sheets, shakily standing from where he had been sitting on the floor and stumbling into the bed.

“Hey Kit?”

“Yeah?” Kit said as Ty slid in and laid down next to him. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Also we have class in 30 minutes.”

The silence rune on the door barely held back the massive groan that was ripped out of Kit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
